La chica de Humo y Fuego
by Chun-Chun123
Summary: Lucy despertó esa mañana, no recordaba como había llegado ahí, quien era o porque estaba allí. Tampoco recordaba que tuviera el cabello blanco y los ojos azules.


_**Disclaimer**: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes son de mi pertenecía. Todos ellos pertenecen a la gran mente de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: ¡Hola de nuevo! ^^ Nuevo fic, nueva trama, igual de suspenso (eso espero) que en los demás 3

La idea surgió gracias a un SasuSaku de Mitsuki-Wing que estaba leyendo el otro día, si bien mi trama es completamente opuesta a la de ella, fue motivo de mi inspiración para este fic (￣▽￣)

Eso, y el libro The Host. Deberían de leerlas, tanto los fics de Mitsuki-Wing (sobretodo los de Soul Eater) y, The Host (aún así ya hayan visto la película, léanlo, el libro siempre es mejor (aunque la película es una muy buena adaptación))

Sin más, los dejo con el nuevo fic!

Espero que les guste~!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Yo... yo sólo soy una chica encerrada en un cuerpo que no es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>La chica de Humo y Fuego.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 1.**

La chica que va de aquí para allá.

.

* * *

><p><em>{... Si tus ojos pudieran hablar, ¿que es lo que dirían? Yo no podría decir nada, porque no son míos, después de todo...}<em>

* * *

><p>Las monedas resuenan entre ellas mientras caen en mis manos.<p>

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco caen en una de mis manos mientras que la bolsa que la señora me tiende cae en la otra.

–Gracias –mascullo entre los dientes sin mover los labios, casi ni se entiende. Pongo las monedas en mi bolsillo y me giró rápidamente sin dar una respuesta.

–A ti, mi niña –escucho que responde a lo lejos. La ignoro y sigo mi camino.

Mantengo el paso rápido y la cabeza gacha esquivando la gente que se voltea a verme pasar hasta que llego a un callejón y me adentro en el esperando que nadie me note.

Allí, me apoyo contra la pared y suspiro para tranquilizarme. Nadie me ha seguido.

Abro la bolsa con las cosas que compre y saco la pequeña boina que compre para ocultar mi cabello. Son brillantes y blancos como la nieve que resaltan y llaman la atención de la gente a distancia. Detesto que eso pase.

Me coloco la boina en la cabeza y oculto todo mi cabello en ella, estoy lista.

_"Al fin podemos volver a caminar por las calles normalmente" susurra una voz en mi cabeza._

Le doy la razón. Cuando llegamos a Magnolia, dos días atrás, estaba de noche, estábamos cansadas, heridas y no teníamos a donde ir. Vagamos por entre las calles un muy buen rato hasta que una señora se percató de la luna que se reflejaba en mis cabellos albinos. Soltó un grito de estupefacción y me dijo que podía ir a descansar en su casa, se sentiría honrada de que lo hiciera.

No fui capaz de negarme, estaba cansada y herida y ella suponía mi salvación. Me dio un cuarto y me ayudo con mis heridas hasta que me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente, no me moví de la cama. Sólo podía pensar en Sting y Rogue... No sabía donde estaban y como estaban mientras yo estaba aquí a salvo. La culpa me carcomía.

_"No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre"_

_¿Por qué?_

_"¿Crees que eso es lo que ellos querían?"_

Y al día siguiente, es decir hoy, me paré para recolectar información.

Camine sin rumbo, haciendo una que otra pregunta hasta que el sol se empezó a esconder. Volví a la calle principal, junto al río para volver a la casa de la señora.

Cuando llegue ella me estaba esperando en la sala, me dio un té y se fue sin hacerme preguntas. Se lo agradecí interiormente.

Fui al cuarto, tome una ducha rápida y me acosté en la cama dejando que las sombras de los recuerdos me envolvieran.

* * *

><p>–¡Corre! ¡Corre, Lucy!<p>

Sentí una mano sobre la mía que me arrastraba. Alce la cabeza y lo mire entre mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Pero... Sting, ¿por qué? ¡Rogue está atrás! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo!

No me respondió.

–Sólo corre. –murmuró.

_"Rogue..."_

Sting me obligaba a correr cuando yo me quería devolver a ayudar a Rogue, seguro que está...

_"Lucy... Mira los ojos de Sting, tú sabes como esta Rogue..."_

_No. No puede ser._

Rogue no podía morir.

Seguí corriendo hasta que me tropecé con una de las personas en capas oscuras que nos perseguían.

Sting la aparto de un golpe y se paró para pelear con ellos.

–Lucy, huye, ahora. –me dijo mientras escamas blancas aparecían en su piel.

–¡No! –chillé– ¡Puedo ayudarte!

Saqué una daga de mi cinturón y la agarré lista para atacar.

Más y más magos aparecían de todos lados rodeándonos, Sting gruño y los aparto a todos con un puño envuelto en llamas, me tomo de la mano y seguimos corriendo hasta que aparentemente ya no habían más magos a su alrededor.

–Lucy, escúchame –se volteó hacia mí jadeando– La razón por la que todos ellos están aquí, es por ti.

–Lo suponía.

–No, no lo hacías –decía con voz apremiante– Lo que te voy a explicar, probablemente esta no sea la mejor manera de hacerlo pero, tienes que creerme.

Como no le iba a creer. Sting interpreto mi silencio y continuó.

–Cuando llegaste a Sabertooth, tú misma lo dijiste, no recordabas casi nada, sólo que te llamadas Lucy Heartfilia.

Siempre me había parecido raro que Sabertooth me hubiera aceptado en el gremio sin ser yo una maga. No podía controlar la magia a pesar de que sentía, en algún lugar dentro de mi que si podía. Al final, en lugar de seguir tratando por algo que parecía estúpido y me especialice en manejo de algunas armas. El látigo y las dagas eran mis favoritas.

–Luego, dijiste otras cosas más, entre ellas que había una voz resonando en tu cabeza y que ella se llamaba Lissana. En ese momento, no te dijimos nada pero, ahora tengo que decirlo: este no es tu cuerpo, Lucy. Es el de Lissana y eso fue porque...

Una gran bola de fuego morado vino hacia nosotros y Sting la desvió. Los magos empezaron a llegar y llegar y yo no podía moverme.

Debo decir que ya me había imaginado eso. Lo había pensado junto con Lissana una noche. Que yo era un intruso en algún cuerpo que no era mío pero... ¿Por qué?

Me gire hacia Sting y lo apoye en la pelea. No había ni siquiera tocado a uno de esos magos cuando Sting me apartó.

–Lucy, por el amor de dios, huye. –Sting me miró con una cara apremiante, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos. –Yo puedo contra ellos, tú, simplemente corre.

Abrí la boca para replicarle pero, no salió ni una sola palabra. Me gire y corrí.

–¡Ve a Fairy Tail! –me gritó detrás mío– ¡Ve y encuentra a Natsu!

_Natsu..._

¿Quien era él?

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos lentamente. Los sentía pesados, como siempre pasaba cuando dormía muy poco, o tal vez mucho, pero muy profundo, o... cada vez que tenía este sueño.<p>

_"¿Estás bien, Lucy?"_

_Si... eso creo..._

_"Ese sueño..."_

_No es un sueño, es un recuerdo. Y no es uno que quisiera recordar._

Recogí mis piernas, envolví mis brazos alrededor de ellas y deje que mi cabeza se enterrará en ellas. Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato.

_"¿Que se supone que deberíamos de hacer?"_

_No lo sé._

_"¿Crees que deberíamos buscarlos ya? A ellos, los de Fairy Tail"_

_No lo sé._

_"Sting dijo que hiciéramos eso..."_

_Sting..._

_"Es la única pista que tenemos" lo decía con un deje de tristeza._

_Si... Supongo que sí._

Mire el reloj en la mesa, eran las ocho y un poco más de la mañana, ya no iba a dormir había mucha luz en la habitación y... tampoco tenía ganas de volver a soñar. Me levanté, vestí y baje para tomar mi desayuno con la dueña de la casona.

Estaba abajo con una pañoleta que le recogía el cabello de la cara y sostenía una escoba con la que barría el suelo de la entrada, sonreía a medida que trabajaba.

–Buenos Días, querida. –me saludo con entusiasmo apenas me vio bajar por las escaleras. –¿Pasaste una buena noche?

–Hmm. –mentí y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde estaba un café caliente esperándome. La duela siguió con su trabajo mientras tarareaba la canción y yo le echaba azúcar a mi café.

Abrí el sobré del azúcar y fue donde todo empezó.

La puerta se abrió de golpe (una parte de ella salió volando por la sala) y tres figuras aparecieron de ella. La luz del sol era tanta que impedía verlos bien.

–¡Lissana! –jadeaban mientras recuperaban el aliento y me buscaban con la mirada hasta que me encontraron. Una chica hermosa y alta con una melena roja como el atardecer que le cubría uno de sus ojos marrones. Un chico que no llevaba camisa y tenía la misma marca que yo tenía en el muslo y, por último, él.

Cabello rosa-salmón y ojos verdes como esmeraldas que me hicieron lanzar mi azúcar al suelo de la sorpresa que me lleve.

Sentí que algo se movía en mi pecho y como la adrenalina me subía y bajaba con sólo verlo. Solté un gemido.

La señora, a mi lado, miraba la escena sin comprender que era lo que de verdad pasaba. A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo sabía.

–Yo.. yo... –balbuceaba la dueña– Los llamé yo, vi tu marca de Fairy Tail y pensé que tal vez habías perdido la memoria de tus... –su voz se quebró y se calló al ver las miradas que me dirigían los tres recién llegados.

Podría ser temor, podría ira, pero... No estaban felices de verme. La tristeza gobernaba en su rostro.

_"¿Ellos son de Fairy Tail?"_

_No lo creo._

_"La marca..."_

_Lo sé._

–Tú... No puede ser... –mascullaba la chica de la armadura que estaba en medio de ambos.

–¿Lissana? –preguntó el chico de cabellos oscuros al lado.

–No –dijo el pelirosa girando sin voltearse a verme. –Lissana esta muerta.

No sé por qué no reaccione, por qué no me moví, por qué no hice algo. Quizás, era porque ya, en algún lugar de mi mente, ya lo sabía.

_¿Lissana? ¿Lissana? ¿Lo escuchaste?_

No respondió. Los mire haciéndoles frente. Me miraban con dolor en sus rostros pero, aún así, no era nada comparado con el dolor que yo sentía al ver que el chico pelirosa no me dirigía la mirada.

_¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Quien era ese chico?_

"_Diles_." Escuche que Lissana murmuró desde un rincón de mi mente interrumpiéndome. No dude en ningún momento.

–Yo no soy Lissana –murmullos se levantaron, levanté la voz para que me escucharan— Pero, ella está dentro mío y yo estoy en su cuerpo.

No era la mejor explicación, ni tampoco la mejor manera de decirlo pero... era la verdad.

–¿Qué? –oí que preguntaron con voz seca. Seguí hablando.

–Yo soy Lucy. –los ojos del pelirosa se abrieron como platos y esta vez si me miraron. No sabría como describir su expresión pero puedo decir que, en algún lugar en mi pecho, mi corazón se encogió al verlo así.

"_No."_

Claro, eso no era cierto. Esto... no soy yo. Este no es mi cuerpo... Este no es mi corazón... Estos no son mis sentimientos.

–Soy Lucy Heartfilia.

_"Y estoy encerrada en un cuerpo que no es mío."_

*･゜ﾟ･*

**C'est tout!**

Eso fue todo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les parece? ^^

Espero que les haya gustado~ opiniones, críticas y/o sugerencias todas son bien aceptadas ^^

Espero leerlos pronto!

Nos leemos~

Chun-chun

PS: Las frases que están entre comillas, por si no se entendió, ("...") son las partes de Lissana~.


End file.
